Nowadays, with the widespread usage of electronic computer application and network communication application, and the increasing enrichment of the business types in different field, the generation and utilization of application models (i.e., the template based on which application programs executes) for complex business (such as financial transitions) become more and more important.
The basic operation principle of existing application model generation devices and methods is as follows. A person responsible for configuration, rather than one responsible for the transaction, manually configures the parameters of an application model for a specific application transaction, such as a charging transaction in the financial field, and the parameter configuration mode cannot be re-used when there are a plurality of similar application models that use the same parameter configuration mode (e.g., those employs the same algorithm unit or parameter type). That is, when multiple application models contain the same elements, the person responsible for configuration cannot re-use these elements.
However, the existing application model generation device and methods have the following disadvantage: (1) because the parameters of the application models need to be manually configured for a specific application transaction, its expandability and maintainability are poor, and thus they fail to meet the requirements for increasingly complicated transaction types, and (2) because the same elements in different application models cannot be re-used, the efficiency of configuration is low and the complexity of the configuration procedure is increased.
Hence, there is a need for the application model generation device and method that have high expandability and configuration efficiency, wherein the same sub-modules can be re-used.